In driving apparatuses provided with a motor and a reduction device, the high-speed output rotation of the motor is output as high-torque, low-speed rotation via the reduction device. The speed of the output rotation decreases in proportion to the reduction ratio. Directly outputting the high-speed rotation of the motor when the required torque is small and outputting high-torque rotation via the reduction device when the required torque is large may also be preferable depending on the intended usage.
An electromagnetic or other clutch mechanism is conventionally attached when using a driving apparatus for such applications, and the output rotation of the motor is switched between being directly output to the load side and being output to the reduction device.